


The Scent of Fear

by TheNightMother



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Hot Mess, I seriously don't even know how to tag this, I will not be editing any mistakes, Joy drug, Medical Kink, Necrophilia, Overdose, Please don't judge me, Scents & Smells, it's dark people, like it kinda got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: “What are the samples?”“We have Coconut of course. And won’t it be nice to tell the neighborhood committee that you got to taste it before the masses?” She nodded when he shook the bottle containing the write and brown speckled pills.“I also have something I have been working on in my spare time. The extra happy of Strawberry combined with the mellow goodness of Chocolate. ““What flavor is it?”“Bubblegum"------------------------------------Okay seriously I am sorry. I wanted to write something for We Happy Few in honor of We All Fall Down getting released. This is dark and weird and I am not proud of it but here is my dark and shameful contribution to this fandom.
Relationships: Doctor/Wellie, OC/OC
Kudos: 29





	The Scent of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting notes here cause like seriously buckle up folks. I did not like writing this but it had to come out of me.
> 
> I don't know how to tag stuff well but keep in mind we have overdose and necrophilia.  
> \-----------------  
> Seriously people... why are you still reading this... I am almost ashamed at writing this...

He could smell it. Fear, thick in the air, dug deep into his nostrils as he tossed his head back and breathed deep. Someone is off their Joy and it was his duty to the people of Wellington Wells to find  them.

“Somebody’s off their Joy.” Doctor Wordsworth muttered into the air as a few other happy Wellies and Wellettes passed him by. A few stopped, splashed in puddles or deposited their post into the boxes but all of them gave off the sickly-sweet scent of Joy thick in their systems as it poured from their skin. 

The Doctor turned the corner, ducking under the rotted wood beams and inhaling again. Rotted garbage and scraps, rancid old meat and the deep copper, metallic scent of fear growing ever closer. Oh, they were close, close enough that the taste of their fear spread thick over his tongue and he couldn’t help the feral grin it brought out in response. 

The bags of stinking refuse in the wagon at the far end of the alley trembled and he stalked closer, the sounds of his bright yellow, heavy rubber wellies hitting  wet cobblestone echoing around them. Wordsworth shot a hand out and dug through the trash, connecting with the thin warm arm of a potential Downer.

The woman unfolded herself from the cart and looked up at his tall form looming over her. “I’m s-sorry Doctor I have been having a hard time finding a Mood Booth lately with Chocolate. Everyone seems to be out and Vanilla and Strawberry don’t work right for me anymore.”

He looked her up and down. Thin, but weren’t they all, with her brown hair coiffed into a beehive. Her Joy Mask had a smudge of dirt on it and he raised a gloved hand to wipe it off. The poor woman let out a small squeak of surprise at the contact and his smile spread wider.

“Poor dear. I don’t have any Chocolate with me, however, at the Health Center we have been trying all different flavors and I know we have Chocolate there. Would you care to come with?”

Her pale blue eyes lit up from their dull state with the promise of Joy, of forgetfulness and bliss. “Of course, Doctor. Anywhere.”

The Health Center was near- by and she followed his hunched figure along quickly as they walked through the streets, other Doctors and Bobbies nodding as he brought the woman in for treatment.

Of course, the Downer Detectors went off as soon as they crossed the beams, but with a nod to the Bobby in the booth, the Spankers turned off and her escorted the trembling woman to his office.

“Hop up on the table my dear. I will go get you some Chocolate but I am concerned that you seem to be having so much trouble with the other flavors. Would you agree to an examination?”

“Anything Doctor. Just please. I need my Joy.”

Wordsworth’s Joy Mask twisted into a feral, almost smile as he moved over to the shelves holding various samples as well as his large leather bag. Grabbing three different pill bottles he returned to the gurney and dropped the bag next to her and picked up the clipboard to take his notes.

“Now Missus...?” 

“Miss. Miss Bennet.”

“Miss Bennet, when was your last dose of Joy?”

“Yesterday. In the evening, before  curfew . I went to the Mood Booth the get a few for today and it was only able to give me a single dose.”

The only sound int the room was the heavy intake of air through Wordsworth’s nostrils and the scratching of his pencil.

“And the last time you took Vanilla, or Strawberry? What happened then?”

“I was sad.... Off my Joy and I... I started to remember things. Such horrible things. Must have been bad batches.”

“Yes. Must have.” The pencil resumed its scratching and he paced around the gurney as he noted all she had said. The rubber of his boots squeaked on the tiles and quickly one of his hands snapped out again and closed around her wrist feeling for her pulse. The metallic scent of her fear invaded his nostrils again. Her pulse was racing under his finger tips and her breath was coming out in small gasps.

“Please Miss Bennet. Do try to remain clam. I am almost finished and at the end of my examination I have a few samples I would appreciate for you two try. We will of course keep you here overnight for observation, given that the curfew is rapidly approaching.”

“But I..”

“Oh, don’t worry  _ Miss  _ Bennet. It’s not  like your husband will miss you.” she swallowed and the metallic tang in the air became thicker, enough to coat his tongue and he couldn’t help the small thrill that ran down his spine in response. Power over the people was one of the reasons he had become a Doctor in the first place, the... ahem... bodily responses he had to it were just a pleasant side effect.

Doctor Wordsworth hunched farther, using the length of his raincoat to conceal the tension in his now too tight slacks. Trying to calm himself down, aiming for casual  disinterest , he added.

“Plus, in the morning I will give you three entire full bottles of Chocolate for your trouble. Does that seem like a fair trade?”

Her  dull blue eyes lit up again and she nodded eagerly.

“What are the samples?”

“We have  Coconut of course. And won’t it be nice to tell the neighborhood  committee that you got to taste it before the masses?” She nodded when he shook the bottle containing the write and brown speckled pills.

“I also have something I have been working on in my spare time. The extra happy of Strawberry combined with the mellow goodness of Chocolate. “

“What  flavor is it?”

“Bubblegum. We will try that one first and see how you react. Do keep in mind that we will use a Crash Syringe in the case of a bad reaction to flush the Joy from your system and will then try Coconut or Chocolate. Does that work for you?”

She nodded in agreement and presented her hand, palm out for the two small pale pink colored pills. He opened the bottle and pressed them into her eager hand, watching the muscles in her throat work as the pills slid down dry.

The effect on her scent was instantaneous. Thick metallic fear was replaced with the cloying sweetness of Joy and her entire body relaxed. The fingers on her wrist wormed about again, searching for her pulse point and counting the beats in time with his watch. Much slower.

“There we are Miss  Bennet. How are you feeling?”

“ Ohhh , I feel wonderful Doctor. Oh!” Her body jolted in surprise and a flush creeped over the high neck of her dress before disappearing under her Joy mask.

“What is it?” The doctor came around the table again, grabbing her chin with surprising firmness and tilting her face up for better examination. Her eyes widened in in shock and Miss Bennet reached out, knocking the small round glasses from his face before she screamed.

“The eyes!  Oh dear Lord the eyes!” The scent of metallic heat flooded his nostrils, mixed with the cloying sweetness of Joy and Wordsworth quickly reacted, slamming her thin shoulders down on the gurney harshly and slipping the restraint belt around her chest and upper arms. He worked quickly around the table, fastening the other four points of contact as she squirmed.

His tone was an attempt at soothing when he spoke next. “Please Miss Bennet. Close your eyes and try to breathe. If you do not, I will be forced to blindfold you.” When she continued to thrash and scream, the doctor heaved a large sigh and retrieved a cloth scrap from the counter top before fastening it around her eyes.

He also unbuttoned the beige raincoat and threw it onto the counter top, waiting in hopes that his patient would calm down. He checked her pulse as her breathing began to slow down. Breathing was beginning to stabilize into soft pants as if she was catching her breath but her heart rate was still elevated.

The scents in the air were thick. Sharp and strong, a blanket over everything, was the metal tang of fear cut deliciously with the sweet cloying aroma of Joy. Under all of it however was something he wasn’t used to, spicy and earthy, a scent he hadn’t experienced in excess since before the war. Arousal.

He bent over the prone woman, nose nearly flush with her sternum and took a deep inhale. Yes. Arousal. Showing itself under all of the other more potent scent distractions and he couldn’t help the deep groan it ripped from him.

“Miss Bennet.... How are you feeling now?”

She strained against the restraints again, moaning softly. “My body feels like it’s on fire Doctor. Everything feels so good” She let out the softest giggle of pleasure when his fingers felt at the pulse point in her neck. Her heartbeat was still pounding away and her skin felt like it was on fire, the temperature of her body a few degrees higher than normal. Wordsworth grabbed the discarded clipboard and documented her reactions, boots squeaking as he paced the tiles.

The sweet scent of Joy mixed with the spice of her arousal overwhelmed the metal fear in the room and the Doctor was having a hard time concentrating on his notes. The poor girl burned up next to him, moaning and writhing as much as she could in her restrained state. 

“Please Doctor...” Her voice broke what little concentration that he had left, discarding the paper examination for a much more physical approach.

“What is it my dear? Tell me what you want.” One of his gloved hands fell to her bare knee, touching the hot flesh between her thin white knee socks and the bottom of her dress. She responded wonderfully, twisting towards the cool touch of his hand and moaning at the relief that it gave her.

“Please Sir, your hands.... my skin. It’s burning up.”

He skimmed the cool leather up her boney thighs, pushing the hem of her dress higher and higher until he could see how the worn material of her panties stretched over the sharp jut of her hip bones. When he pulled at the material, retrieving the scissors from the counter top and cutting it away from her body, she sighed in  relief when the cool air of the room met her exposed core.

“Your temperature is a trifle worrying dear but I am sure that it is nothing to be too concerned about. If you get much hotter, I  _ promise _ I will administer the Crash Syringe. The results of this trial are very helpful. Doing a great service to the people of Wellington Wells.”

Miss Bennet nodded along, moaning when the cool leather of his gloves returned to her overheated flesh. He pushed his thumbs against the indents of her hips, testing the give of her flesh before trailed his fingers down over her pubic bone and teasing apart her wet heated lips. She sobbed in relief,  releasing a fresh scent of arousal into the room to mix with the heat that was coming from her body.

Doctor Wordsworth rubbed the cool leather along her wet slit, groaning softly at the way her fluids glistened on the dark material. His own erection was straining against the martial of his slacks, pulsing each time he took a deep breath and new wave of the scent hit his brain. One finger probed inside her and Miss Bennet’s breathing speed up, almost at hyperventilation now.

He probed at her insides again and again, noting how her breathing spread up till she was choking for air. The leather inside her quickly warmed and he was certain that without the glove the inside of her body could potentially scald him.

Miss Bennet made a sudden sound as her insides clamped down on his leather clad digit and her entire body went tense before she started thrashing through her orgasm.

He couldn’t stop himself, stripping the coarse material of his slacks and pants off him quickly before he climbed into the gurney with the patient. Her body was still twitching as he slid his hard member inside her scorching heat. It almost hurt to be inside her when she was burning up and Miss Bennet let out a thin moan of discomfort and protest when he started pushing himself in and out of her.

Fingers wormed their way up to her blindfold and pulled it from her eyes, moaning when the sharp copper scent of her fear returned.

“That’s it. Look at me Miss Bennet.  Open your eyes.”

She did and he felt her entire body seize up around his invading member, body going rigid as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. When she started screaming and the metallic scent overtook him, he clapped a hand over her mouth and nose and held her still, watching as the bare skin edged around her Joy Mask turned pink then red then a deep maroon. 

He was close. Close to that peak that he had not felt in years and all of his senses were overloaded by the woman  restrained underneath him. 

Miss Bennet’s eyes rolled back and her body seized hard around his cock. The tightness was pure bliss as he pounded in and out of her body when suddenly all pressure in her muscles released and Miss Bennet went completely slack underneath him.

Doctor Wordsworth groaned as he looked down at the slack, prone corpse he was plunging himself into, lifting his hand away from her mouth to see the thick foam that filled it and the rancid-sweet scent of Joy caused death filled his nose.

The last bit of his sanity snapped at the sensory overload and he moaned in sheer delight as he worked himself in and out of the pliant flesh. Still so hot, still so good.

The corpse of Miss Bennet flopped down on to the metal slab as he used it to find his release, spilling his useless seed as deep within her as he could before dismounting the gurney with a sigh and redressing. He would need to tweak the formula to keep the patient  _ alive _ as well as keep their temperature down. If he couldn’t seem to do that, at least something of use had come from this experiment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> He was never planning on using the Crash Syringe


End file.
